Trapped in The Barn
by Shadowed Innocents
Summary: SLASH!...A woman has trapped the Cartwrights in the barn and its storming outside with a threat of flood. How will they get away from her and her sexually active henchmen before Ben has had enough and signs the land deed? SLASH! COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**_Warning: _**

**_SLASH_**

****

**_SLASH_**

****

**_SLASH_**

****

**_For those of you who don't wish to read a slash...then don't Slash means sex, and lots of it...There will also be a touch of beastiality, rape, and insect to it as well. I don't want to hear your bad reviews on such stupid thoughts as to...that stuff shouldn't happen, they'd never do that, it would never happen. However...if you must rave, then rave about my spelling and grammar, cause they suck ass. Thnx._**

_**Chapter 1**_

_Drowning in Sweat_

_Joe slowly opened his eyes against the bright flash in the sky. Thunder rumbled shortly after. Outside rain fell long, and hard. Joe slowly opened his eyes again as the rumble dissipated. He could see the silent form of his older brother tied up tightly next to him. Adam had blood caked forehead. Probably from there attackers. _

_Joe gasped. He remembered now. They were on there way to Texas to pick up prime bull to stud with. There father had come along, because his god daughter was there and she needed taking back to the ranch. Half way there they were attacked by a dozen or so men, and he remembered hearing a woman voice speaking to Ben. Something about..._

_He heard noises. He closed his eyes pretending to be asleep. Something heavy was thrown against him. He cracked his eyes opened a bit to see his middle brother Hoss. Joe gasped, he was naked._

_"Hoss...Hoss wake up." Joe nudged his brother trying to wake him. The poor boy had been beaten. _

_"I'm telling you Cartwright...sign the papers or I'll fetch another son." A womans voice said. Silence. Ben wasn't talking. The door was flung opened and a man grabbed Joe up by the jacket. A man pushed him against the wall near Ben. _

_"Pa...Whats going on?" Joe asked as he saw his father nude just like Hoss. _

_"Its okay Joe." Ben reassured him. Joe yelled as he felt someone hold a knife to him and just when he thought he was going to jab it in his gut he used it on his belt, and pants. Before Joe knew hit his pants and under garments were on the floor and his cock out for everyone to see. The woman walked over to Joe and pushed him into a chair. Joe felt her mouth in circle the head and lick up and down the shaft. He didn't know nor did he see the men tieing his hands and ankles to the chair. Joes breathing came in gasps as he tried not to feel any pleasure from this woman who held them captive. _

_"P-Please st-stop." Joe stuttered out and gulped. The woman smiled as she played with his balls. Rolling them this way and that as she suckled on him. She smiled right before he cam and stopped. Joe looked longingly up at her. She looked at Ben and smiled. _

_"He's a virgin isn't he? Look at him, look at his eyes. So innocent." The woman smiled as she snapped her fingers and a man walked over to the woman and he smiled as his pants fell around his ankles and he sat down on Joe. Joe gasped at the mans tightness. _

_"I think he likes it Ben." She smiled as she looked back at Joe. "He likes this part...but...maybe he'll like the next part more." The woman laughed as a man brought in a female horse and looked at Ben. _

_"This mare is in heat...and his horse knows it." The woman smiled as a man brought Cochise into the room. The horse was wet from the rains. Cochise began to rear up and try to get to the mare. Ben began to struggle. _

_"No...you can't. It won't work." He yelled "It'll kill him." The woman growled. _

_"You've brought this on yourself." She yelled and looked at a group of men who untied a struggling Joe and walked him over to the opening where Cochise was. _

_Cochise walked over to Joe who was being forced into a crouch position. Cochise reared up and position himself on the mare. But instead of a nice warm pussy, it was a nice, tight ass. _

_Joe gagged as he felt the 4 foot horse cock enter. He saw spots in his eyes as the horse pushed in and out of him. He wasn't sure if it was the horses juices rolling down his legs or blood. To Joe it felt like eternity before the horse cam. It felt like the rain did. In a rush, and it stung. He fell to his knees and coughed, gasping for air. _

_"Joe...Joe are you al right!?' Bens voice was barely heard. Joe felt someone pull his head back. _

_"Pa..." was all he could say. The woman smiled and watched as the second man walked over and pulled Joe onto him. Pushing his long hard cock into him. Joe screamed as loud as he could. To him...it wasn't as worse. But it hurt just as much. _

_"H-Help..." He whispered and blacked out._


	2. Lightning Flashes

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Lighting Flashes**_

Adam gasped as he was forced from his restful unconsciousness by Joe being dropped down on top of him. Joe grunted and fell limp. Adam sat up and looked down at Joe and Hoss. He couldn't believe what lay before his eyes. Joe and Hoss were both naked. He looked down at himself as if he would probably find the same thing.

'I can't believe this.' He thought and looked out the door. Right before his eyes he could see a woman in a purple dress, and loads of men surrounding her. Most of which weren't clothed either.

A rock fell in the pit of his stomach as he saw his father. At his fathers feet was a man licking up and down his cock. His father looked as if he was about to cry. That was odd. His father hardly ever cried. The last time he seen his father cry was well he couldn't remember.

Adam looked around for a weapon and sat a railroad spike under the hay that his brother was laying under. He used it to cut his ropes and slowly slide in behind the men holding his father. He whispered to his father as he started to cut his ropes.

"Run for it Pa." Adam yelled as ben was free. Ben jumped up kicking the man at his feet. The man fell backwards blood squirting from a now missing tooth in his mouth. Ben backed himself up protecting his eldest son.

"Get your brothers out of here Adam. I'll take care of these people."

"But Pa what..."

"No Adam go..." Ben pushed him and Adam stumbled back into the stall.

"He can't take both his brothers Ben." The woman smiled as she pulled out a gun and handed it to a man who pointed it at Ben.

"On your knees Ben. Or he'll shoot."

"No...not again." He said as the man pointed the gun at Adam who had Joe over his shoulder. Adam paused and looked at Ben. Ben closed his eyes and looked away.

"Tell him Ben...tell him to set his brother down and come over to me." The woman barked.

"Please Rita...please let them go."

"Are you going to do as I ask?"

"What does she want Pa?" Adam asked. Rita smiled and looked at Adam.

"Why dear Adam. I want whats his. I want this land, I want you, I want your brothers, I want it all...but most of all...I want him to impregnate me to insure that he won't turn his back on me. He won't kill one of his own." She smiled and sneered at Ben.

"I will have what is his...or whatever is his...will no longer exist." She grabbed Joe from Adams arm and watched him hit the ground hard and pushed Adam forward.

"Put that gun to the youngest head." She barked the order at the man. The man did as he was asked as three men grabbed a now struggling Adam.

"Joe..." He yelled as Joe lay at an odd angle. Adam could believe that Joes arm is now broken. Pull your his cloths from him." The woman ordered as the man who had cut Joes cloths had done the very same thing to Adam. Adam stood so still and blushing in the womans sights.

"Tie his hands and bend him over" The woman said and smiled at Adam as she unlaced her dress and surrounded his cock with her breasts massaging them until his cock got hard, and wet. She smiled up at him.

"Willingly given aren't you Adam?" She whispered and pressed her lips to his. Adam jerked his head away and spat at her. "You'll give to me willingly once I'm finished with you." She said and licked his cheek. "Ben. One last chance. Give it to me...or else."

"What more could you possibly do to us besides put a bullet in our brains?" He spat. Rita laughed.

"I can break you...like a horse." She smiled as she pressed her breasts to his mouth. "I could make that horse fuck you Ben...I could...make one of my men fuck you...or worse...I can make you...fuck your own son." She said and snapped her fingers. Ben struggled.

"No...please don't make me. You can't. Adam get out of here...run." Ben struggled as one of them men grabbed his hard on and spat on it to lubracate it. Ben kept yelling for Adam to run. Adam was tied to the chair one of the men was licking at it. Adam could feel the mans tongue enter and exit his ass. The woman smiled as she walked over to Joe and took the gun from the mans hand.

"Fuck him Ben...or Joe dies. Its not a hard choice Ben. If you fuck adam...no one dies. resist me...and Joe dies." Rita shrugged and smiled. "Your choice." She pressed the muzzle to Joes temple. He groaned. Ben stood there for a second and kneeled down next to Adam.

"I'm sorry son." Ben whispered Adam swallowed hard.

"I know. Its not your choice." Adam gasped as he felt his fathers finger enter his ass. It began to stretch in and out and curel around. Adam gritted his teeth as his fathers second finger entered and began to sissor in and out.

"P-Please pa stop...hang on."

"I'm sorry Adam but if your father stops...bang." She said and laughed as Ben pulled out his fingers and squared his cock in and slowly pushed in. Adam grunted, and gritted his teeth. Ben put his hand on Adams shoulder and pushed in a bit more. Adam was breathing hard. Little by little, inch my inch Ben pushed into his eldest son. Tears slipping down his face and dripping to his sons naked back.

"I'm sorry Adam." With one last push Ben was in. He leaned over his son and kissed his cheek. "Please don't hate me for this." Ben whispered and began to push and pull. The woman rolled her eyes.

"Faster." She said cheerily. "I want to see the sweat licking your bodies." She began to laugh. Lightning still streaking the sky around them. Adam felt his fathers length as if it touched his throat.

"Stop breathing so fast Adam you'll only hurt yourself." Ben said to his son. Ben gasped as he felt someone enter forcefully into his ass hole. Rita laughed as she instructed the man to pound Ben senseless. Ben held onto his son hoping none of this would hurt him as much as it hurt Ben.

Ben felt the man reach around and start to play with Adams cock. The man behind him was grunting as loud as he could through his teeth. He could see the man out of the corner of his eye. He was massive.

"Harder Bill." Rita called. Ben yelled as Bill obliged to the womans command. He felt the man cum into him and continued to pound him. This time as hard as he possibly could. Ben felt spots. He looked down at Adam. He could tell that this was bothering him greatly. Then Ben felt his own climax coming.

"Adam...hang...hang on..." Ben then gasped as the man pulled away from Ben and pulled him forcefully away from Adam.

The woman pointed to Adam as the woman walked over to Ben and sat down on top of him. He could feel her warm pussy surrounding his cock. She began to grind down on his cock right as he cam into her. The man instructed two men to come over and enter Adam at the same time. Adam screamed in pain as they did so and cam in unison. The woman looked down at Ben.

"Like it or not Ben...but what you just did inside of me has impregnated me." She laughed and watched the men pounding on Adam. "I win."

"Pa...h-help." Adam squeezed his eyes shut as the strong man pushed Adams cock into his ass hole and groaned as the mens pounding on Adams ass hole stimulated him. Adam felt himself cum into the man and lay limply on the man to tired, and in pain to move.


	3. Object

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Objects**_

Rita stood over Ben leaking his cum all over his chest.

"Now that I've got what I want...I'll leave you with my strongest men." She said and climbed onto her horse. She smiled down at Ben.

"I would have rather you handed over the Ponderosa willingly. But...I suppose you had to be headstrong. Now you've screwed your eldest son, watched as a horse fucked your youngest in the ass...and watched your middle child take it up the ass by all the men in here." She scuffed.

"What more can we possibly do to you that we haven't done yet?" She pulled something out of her bag. She opened it showing variations of wooden, and metal objects.

"These are meant to make you cum once its placed inside." Rita walked over to the exausted Adam and picked one out. She smiled as she positioned it and slowly pushed it into his anal cavity. Adams eyes snapped opened as the small metal piece touched his prostate gland. Adam yelled with a pleasure he hadn't felt before. White liquid shot from the head of his cock and scattered over the hay, and dirt. Adams head rested back on the seat of the chair. Rita smiled.

"You see...I could have any of your sons impregnate any of my women. Maybe I'll take Adam with me?" Rita said and nibbled his ear.

"I-I'd rather you kill me first." Adam breathed deeply. The woman pulled out a knife and placed it at Adams chest and trailed it down his skin making a read bloody line.

"That could be...arrange. You see...after you impregnate my women. There will be no need, or use for you." Rita said and smiled at Adam and licked the blood trail all the way down his now wimpy cock. She smiled as she pressed the object back into his ass. Cum rushed from the head once more and she licked up his cum. She pressed her mouth to his biting his bottom lip so he would open his mouth in an effort to yelp from the pain. She spat the cum into his mouth and then shut it tight making him swallow it.

"Good boy." She said as Adam tried to gag from the taste. He looked as if he were going to be sick.

"Please don't..." Two men brought Hoss over who was now awake and watching. Hoss tried to fight them. But the man that had pounded Ben previously was now holding him by the neck. Hosses feet dangled from the air.

"Please stop!" Ben yelled as Hosses struggling began to lessen. His lips were turning blue. A man around the back of Hoss pushed another device up into him. He twisted it and jizz shot from Hosses cock and plastered the man holding him. The man smiled and let Hoss drop to the floor coughing.

"Get up." Rita said to Hoss who shook his head. "Get up or I'll kill your brothers." She spat as she turned to show that Joe was being made to suck Ben off. Joe began to cough as another man pushed yet another device into Ben making him involuntarily cum into his sons mouth. Ben patted Joes back trying to either make him swallow the contents or spit them out. He wasn't sure which one happened cause he was pulled up to his full height.

"Good bye Ben. I'll see you in about 9 months. If I'm not pregnant...I'll return and try from one of your sons." She smiled and kissed him forcefully.

"Give them hell boys." She climbed back onto her horse and road out into the rain.


	4. Tongue and Fist

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Tongue and Fist**_

Ben slowly crawled toward his sons who were all now piled into the center of the room. The behemyth called Bill stood over them.

"Pick up the father." His voice was like a cannon. Huge, and fierce. The younger men grabbed Ben and pulled him up. The man punched Ben in the chest so he had a hard time breathing. The horses inside the stalls were going wild from the storms.

"Bring me his horse." The man said. Ben stood up and the man once again hit him in the chest. Ben fell to his knees and the man laughed.

"No...you will not suffer the same fate as your sons. But all your horses will be let loose. You can't find your way into town in this weather. We can not allow you to go get a doctor, or the law." Bill said and spat on his fingers as the men began pushing the horses out of the barn.

"What do you want with me then?"

"You will have the worst pain of all." Bill laughed as he pushed Ben over and grabbed hold of his ball sacks. Ben felt himself gag as it hurt him so much. Bill smiled as Ben fell over exposing his ass hole again. Bill played with it and licked the hole playing the with lips of the hole. His tongue moving in and out tasting his insides. Bill bit the site playfully as they slowly opened up. Bill pushed his fingers in. Twisting and turning them playing with him. Bill leaned over Ben whispering into his ear.

"Do you like this?" He whispered and Ben just nodded. In Bens mind he hoped that being affermative would make them leave faster. The man placed two fingers in and scissered them around opening and closing his fingers getting a few gasps out of Ben.

"Please...I..." Ben gasped as Bill added a third.

"Breath evenly Ben. You'll hurt yourself." Bill said mockingly before adding a forth finger. Ben yelled in pain as the last was added. Bill leaned forward and licked up the blood and precum.

"I think you like this Ben. Shall we begin?" Ben didn't know what he meant by that. Then he knew. Bill forced his whole hand into Bens ass. Ben screamed in pain. Hoss, and Adam tried to get to Ben, but they were held back. Both of which were pushed down on the ground and savagely pushed onto one another. Hoss yelped in pain as Adam was forced into him. All three men passed out cold.


	5. Fires Within

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Fires Within**_

A bright light shone in Bens eyes. He slowly opened them to look into deep blue eyes.

"He's waking up." A young girl said and looked up at another red head.

"How are his stitches doing?" She asked. To Ben she seemed extremely young. She young woman slowly and gently pulled his ass cheeks apart and looked at them and looked at a brown haired woman.

"Can you hand me the iodine please?" She pointed to it and the woman handed a big bottle over to her waiting hand. "

Will he survive Care?" Ben blinked

"Care?" He managed to croak out in a dry voice.

"Careline...its my name. They call me Care cause I'm a nurse." She smiled brightly at him.

"My sons...where are my sons?" He whispered and swallowed hard as he felt a cup lifted to his lips. He drank deeply from the liquid.

"Don't worry about them. They're with my other nurses. Right now just relax. You've been out for a few days Mr. Cartwright. Madam wouldn't be happy with me if you weren't comfortable." Care said and finished with the iodine.

"M-Madam?" Ben whispered after pushing the cup away.

"Ms. Bodin. Rita Bodin." Care said. Ben gasped and sat up, and groaned laying down.

"Her..." Ben growled. A nurse pushed him back down.

"Calm down Mr. Cartwright. If you don't we'll have to sadate you." Care whispered. Ben gasped as one of the nurses touched his balls.

"They're still purple Care." She whispered.

"Cold compress." Care whispered as another nurse brought over a cold washrag. Ben gasped as he felt the soft weight on his ball sack.

"They're bruised Mr. Cartwright. They'll be fine in a few days."

"Bill shouldn't have been so harsh with them." Another girl said as she brought over a tray of food.

"Eat slowly Mr. Cartwright. You'll make yourself sick if you don't."

* * *

Joe gasped as he felt the needle going into the sides of his ass cheeks. Adam was olding his hands as the woman worked on it.

"Don't clench Joe." The soft voice whispered as she pored more water onto the wound.

"We're almost finished hun." The woman reasured him.

"I wouldn't sit down without a pillow for a while." Another nurse said bringing more water over.

"Don't worry Adam your brother will be just fine. He won't shit regularly for a few days, neither will you" She looked over at Adam who was having the same thing done, but insisted that he was in the room with Joe as he was getting stitched up.

"What does your...madam want with us?" Adam asked as the woman behind him pushed down on his buttcheek. Adam gasped and growled at her. The woman was in the proccess of putting powder on his wound making them feel...well he didn't know. It immidiatly stopped hurting.

"Well all I know is that she's going through a midlife crisiss and she wants to get something that will help her. She's about the age of your father. She wants a kid. His kid most of all." The nurse working on adam said. The girl working on Joe sighed.

"Madam is a really nice woman once you get to know her. She loves kids really she does. Thats why she manages this house we're in. All of us women want kids...but its hard for us to do so." She said and shook her head.

"I've tried so many times to have a child." Her eyes clouded over and her face grew mean.

"I want one so badly that I don't care how I get one." She growled and heard Joe gasped in pain once she realized that she drove the needle into Joes cheek a bit to far.

"Sorry." She said and put a bit of the same powder onto Joes wounds.

* * *

Hoss was fast asleep. His wounds tended to. a woman placed a needle into his arm and pushed the contents into his arm. All he did was grunt. He slept on. She knew that he was out cold.

"Are we ready Joan?" She whispered to a woman in the corner.

"Its been five days. His cock should be burning to be used." She whispered and placed a cilinder on his cock and squeezed it gently the cloth inside the cilinder made it feel good the the wearer. The woman smiled as she moved it up and down stimulating Hoss.

The other girl played with his ball sack. Hosses breathing began to get quick. A few grunts escaped his lips as his cream filled the inside of the cilinder. The woman moved the cilinder up and down once more and then stuck her finger into his ass and scraped his prostate gland once and Hoss gasped creaming once more before falling back into a dreamless sleep.

"Madam should be pleased this is almost two ounces." The women giggled and walked out.


	6. Two Weeks Later

_**Chapter 6**_

_2 Weeks Later_

A young girl around the age of 13 ran down the hall way. The candles had burned low, and all were asleep. She slowly opened the door to Bens room and walked in. She walked over to his bed quietly. She peered up into the sleeping face of the older man and smiled. He reminded her of her father before he was placed in a different house. One of Madams many whore houses. With planty of kidnapped men and women just like this one. Madam wanted to turn her into one of the whores in the one in Virginia City. She was still a virgine. She wanted to stay that way.

"Mr. Cartwright." She whispered. Bens eyes snapped open and he looked around. She looked up at him as he looked down at her.

"Are you another one of...Madams mistresses."

"No sir...I...I've come to help you out." She whispered.

"A young girl like you?" He whispered and smiled.

"I can get you out sir. I can unstrap you. My mother taught me how to pick locks. She said its handy whenever the customer is asleep and we can pick the lock on safes and run." She whispered and Ben looked at her concerned.

"Your one of your Madams whores? But your so young." Ben whispered.

"Whats your name?"

"Bree...I'm no whore Mister. I'm still a virgine." Bree said and smiled proudly.

"There have been a few times where one of the horny men tried to have at me. I ran sir. I ran for madam. She said I'm not ready yet. But next week is my birthday you see. Madam said then is when I'll be ready and one of your sons will have me." Bree said. Ben looked concerned.

"My sons wouldn't do that to you." Ben said and shook his head.

"Tomorrow sir...I'll get the lock picking keys from mama. She hides them in a floorboard in our room. I'll come back and save you all." Bree said and heasitated.

"If you promise to take me away. I don't want to be like them. I want to be like the princesses in my mamas stories. I want my handsome prince." She smiled. Ben smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Although I've never had a girl before. All I have are sons." Ben said. Bree smiled. Ben noted that the only clothing she had on was a short skirt that was above her knees, and the shirt she wore...were a series of intrecate beads. Her hair was braided, probably so the man doesn't grab her hair. Ben felt himself rice at the thought of a virgine. He shook his head as he watched her leave.

* * *

_The next day_

The nurse injects a pink liquid into Joe, then to Adam. Both sleeping men didn't even feel a think. They were used to these injections. Normally they either made them sleepy so they wouldn't move to much on there asses, or they made the pain receide. This time however...was different. This time it made them feel different. They felt hot. Adam moved first. His lips brushed Joes and his hand wondered under the blankets finding his brothers erected length. Two girls walked into the room and the boys looked up. There eyes were foggy.

"Whats going on with them?" One girl asked. The blond smiled.

"They'll never remember a thing. So have fun." The blond walked out leaving the girl with the two guys. Joe stumbled toward her picking her up and throwing her down on the bed. Joe leaned forward licking at her clit. The girl smiled and groaned in the back of her throat. Joe smiled and slurped up her precum. Adam lay beside her and playfully licked at her nipples.

Joe looked at Adam and licked his lips and exhailed as the girl lay on top of Adam. Moving up and down on him until Adam had enough and played with her asshole until it welcomed his cock fully. She gasped and smiled as Adam played with her clit from the front until Joe had his fill of her. He then pushed his legnth into the girl. The girl gasped as she hadnt felt two men in her at once. Both bobbed up and down in unison groaning, grunting, and gasping.

"Cum into me Joe...please." The girl whispered in Joes ear. Joe just obediantly nodded and moved faster as he felt his climate and gushed into the young girl. Adam growled as he didn't have a climax yet and seemed to get annoyed and pushed the girl off and pushed Joe over pushing his length into him. Joe gasped in pain and felt the tightness of his brothers ass and smiled deeply as he pushed in and out of his sobing brother. Adam reached around and grabbed Joes slightly reseiding length and kissed the nap of his neck.

"Adam...s-stop...Adam." Joes voice was caught in his throat each thrust Adam made. Adam stopped and looked around seeing that the girl had gone and the effects of the drug wore off. He looked down at Joe and gasped as he saw what he had done and pushed out of his brother. His cock still throbing with need. Adam pushed himself into the corner and shook his head.

"Whats going on here Joe?" Adam asked.

"We're being used like lab vermine." Adam said and Joe shook his head rubbing his neck feeling sore after craning his neck from licking the nice hot pussy. He didn't remember why he had that taste in his mouth again. However many times it had happened before then.

"Adam..." Joe looked at him, his brother in deep thought.

"Are we even sure Pa and Hoss are alive?" Joe asked and looked down at the cock then back up again.

"Joe...I'm not really sure...of anything." Adam said as he massaged his cock softly.

"Are you hurt Adam?" Joe asked, Adam shook his head.

"No...just a great case of blue balls. They must have left me alone to see if we'll just jump on each other at will." Adam chuckled.

* * *

Bree slowly made her way down the hall and into Bens room. The nurse looked down at Bree.

"Doesn't your mother work the kitchen tonight Bree?" She asked. Apparently it wasn't starnge for the little girl to be wondering around.

"Yes Ms. Careline." Bree said.

"Whats for dinner? Hope its not Beans. Doesn't do good for the patient." Care said and smiled down at Bree. Bree shrugged.

"I donno but it smells like fish." Bree said and smiled.

"Why doesn't that girl have any proper clothing on?" Ben asked as the woman pushed the needle into Bens arm. Bree locked down at her clothing and blushed. Care smiled.

"Because it would be easy for men to pick her up and use her for a mini condom." Care said cruelly. Bree gulped and ran away from Care.

"Bree stay here hun. I have to go get some more of that cream for the infection." Care said and walked out. Bens head didn't feel to right. Bree smiled and pulled out the lock picking kit and made fast work of the locks. She smiled as she stood up.

"You'll have to use that sheet for cover Mister. I couldn't find your cloths." Bree said and unlatched the door and ran out and toward Adam, and Joes room. Ben grabbed Bree and looked her up and down as the drug took effect. He licked his lips. Bree screamed.


	7. Poor Bree

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Poor Bree**_

Adam smiled at Joe.

"I've got a plan. They'll normally come in a few minutes after they..."

"Empty our sacks." Joe spat and rolled his eyes. He was getting mad. Adam sighed and looked around and saw something and then looked at his arm. The IV needle still in his arm was still glowing pink. He snatched Joes arm and seen that it was glowing blue. He swallowed.

"I donno if my plan will work until...my..." Adam was embarrassed to say it.

"My sack is emptied." Adam finished in a low voice.

"Well get to working at it Adam. Its not like I've seen you cum before. I mean we were all in that barn together and I seen you spray the hay white." Joe said as Adam looked at Joe.

"Well its just...I've never rubbed one off before." Adam said and Joe blinked.

"Really...you were a virgine?" Joe was really amazed.

"Yes." Joe smiled and laughed.

"Oh if you think its so simple why don't you show me how its done." Adam said and sat down on the bed and crossed his arms. Then watched Joe surprisingly kneal down in between Adams legs. He didn't think he would jack him this way. Adam gasped as he felt his brothers mouth incircle his long, throbing cock.

"Joe I..." His words caught in his throat as Joe trailed his tongue up and down his length.

"Oh...wow..." He whispered and lay back holding his brothers head. Toying with every strand of hair. Joe smiled as he looked up into the longing eyes of his eldest brother and smiled as he nipped the head a bit and deep throated the cock over and over again. Adam felt the heat rising and Adam began to thrust his waste in and out of his brothers throat.

"Oh god...Joe...uh...f-faster." He whispered at his brother. He wasn't sure if his brother heard his voice because his sweet juices filled his brothers mouth. When Joe stood up he swallowed the cum down. Adam lay there shivering from the climax. He had never had head that good before. Joe slowly touched his brothers bare chest and looked at him.

"Adam are you sleeping?" Joe asked amazed.

"No." Adam said softly and breathed deeply and slowly and gingerly sat up. "Thanks Joe." Adam said and looked at his IV needle. It was glowing just like Joes. He snatched the IV needle out and walked toward the door and Joe followed pulling his IV needle out. When the nurse came into the room with yet another needle to prick them with Adam grabbed the needle shoving it into the womans arm and pushing the contents in and pushing her onto the bed. The woman looked flustered but willing to let them pass. Both Adam and Joe ran out the door.

0000

Ben grunted as he looked at the girl and stood up straight. Someone pushed Ben to the side and laughed.

"Here I'll get it started for you." Bill came out of no where. Bree screamed as Bill pulled her back into Bens room. Ben gasped and ran back in after Bree.

"Leave her alone Bill. I can do it myself." Ben said playing around. Not really having any intention of screwing her at all. Bill laughed and tore Brees skirt off and laughed as Bree screamed loudly as Bill pushed into her. Ben looked around for something anything to hit this banana headed bulvine with. Then he saw the glass cabinet. He used his fist and shattered the glass pulling out the sharpest piece he could find and stabbed Bill in the back with it and pushed him over picking Bree up and ran out of the room. Straight into Joe and Adam.

"Pa...you can't take any women with you." Joe said and pointed to Bree who was crying.

"She's just a little girl and they want to screw her Joe." Ben said and growled. "Besides who asked you if I could take her or not. Your the son, I'm the father. Now wheres Hoss?" "Nice to see you to Pa." Adam said and began to push open this door and that. They found Hoss laying strapped down in a bed. He looked up from the fluffed up pillow.

"Hey Pa."


	8. Bloodied Knight

_**Chapter 8**_

**_Bloodied Knight_**

Hoss jumped up and ran out the door. He looked at the little girl and took her from Ben and held her to his back. She held on as they ran.

"Don't you worry none little girl. We'll get you out right soon." Hoss said over his shoulder as the girl road piggy back.

"Go left." The girl yelled so everyone could hear. Ben growled as he looked at the door.

"Snow..." He stopped and looked at his sons. "We'll freeze."

"Better then being raped, or made to rape someone else." Joe said. Bree nodded now only wearing a shirt made from shiney beads.

"Bree are you sure you want to follow us?" Ben asked. Bree looked back.

"Yeah I'm sure." She said and tried to hurry Hoss forward. "Please lets go." She said and Hoss patted her hand which was hanging over his shoulder. "This place scares me." She whispered and Hoss nodded.

"I agree with the girl. Lets go Pa." Hoss said and ran out into the snow. No cloths, and no boots.

"Stop them!" They heard from the balcony. "They're kidnapping Bree." Rita yelled.

gunshots echoed through out the valley as they ran. They ran until they couldn't see the black smoke bellowing in the star lit sky. Bree was shivering on Hosses back. Hoss finally just pulled her around and hugged her to his chest as they trudged through the snow.

After a few more hours of walking Ben finally stopped them at a horse ranch. Ben didn't like the idea of doing this, but it was there only way of getting back into town alive. He pulled down some shirts, and pants from the drying line and grabbed a single horse and sat Bree down on it.

Once again they started forward. Ben promised himself that once everything was straightened out he'd either return these cloths or pay for them. He smiled to himself.

"Are you okay now Bree?" Ben asked her. She was surrounded by a huge bear fur.

"Yes Mr. Cartwright. My feet are the only things that are cold." Bree said and pulled one foot up onto the sattleless horse and rubbed them.

"We'd better stop then. We need a real rest before starting off tomorrow." Ben said as he looked at his boys. Adam was supporting Joe who had his eyes closed already.

"Pa...we're to afraid to stop." Hoss said and felt Brees hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be afraid. They never leave at night. Madam Rita is to scared of the dark." Bree giggled. Hoss smiled as he steared the horse toward a clearing near a huge rock. Adam set Joe down near the face and set about picking up sticks and broken limbs.

" Pa...we're going to need to eat soon." Adam said as he threw the sticks and limbs down. Hoss had pulled Bree from the horse and set her down near Joe who was exausted from the look of it. Bree snuggled up close to Joe to help warm him and fell asleep on his chest. Hoss smiled.

"Pa...what are we going to do with the girl." Hoss asked and began to rub two sticks together.

"I'm not sure Hoss. She came to me wanting me to take her away from there. I'm afraid I didn't save her in time to save her virginity. That Bill guy took it from her." Ben said and looked down at the dirt as he sat down on it.

"I killed him for it." Ben whispered. Hoss shook his head.

"Its okay Pa. Don't mean much. You were saving an innocent little girl." Hoss said and watched as a few sparks hit a piece of moss which he put some dried grass on and began to blow. Soon enough a fire was going.

Adam quietly lay back curled up with Bree and Joe. The fire was small but it would warm there shoeless feet.

"I'll take first watch." Ben said and steared the horse up to the rock. He planned on sitting there and watch over his children. He smiled to himself. He never had a daughter in the family before. He looked at his sons, and Bree all snuggled up together for warmth. Ben continued on toward the top.

A few hours had passed and Ben sat looking down at his family. His heart was pounding. All he could think about was sex, or getting sexed. He couldn't help it. That venum as he liked to call it was corsing through his vains. He rubbed his cock up and down to no avail. He didn't want to ask one of his sons to do it. They needed there rest. He turned back to the horse and stood up pulling the horse to one of the small rocks and stood on it. He was glad right about then that he had chose a female. He pushed into the horse.

The horse only gave a small whinny before standing still again. Ben smiled as he felt the horse was just as tight as a woman would have been as a virgine. He relished the feel and began to pound to his own content. It didn't take long for him to feel his climax before releasing his cream into the horse.

The horse didn't even move once he pulled out. It just pawed at the ground and chewed on a near by shrub. Ben slowly walked back toward the rock face just in time to see a man holding a gun to his family.

"Hey!" Ben yelled startling Adam awake. He took a defensive possition in front of his brothers as he saw his father jump out of no where onto the man who held the gun. They struggled for a moment as Ben growled over his shoulder at Adam.

"Get Bree out of here" He yelled as Adam picked up a very scared Bree and led his brothers up to where ben had been watching over them.

"Who are you?" Ben growled.

"Barry." Was all he said and pulled out a knife and smiled at Ben. "Barry the Butcher. Madam Rita is my sister." He smiled and dug the knife deep into Bens gut.

"No!" Bree screamed.


	9. Rescue

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Rescue**_

**__**

Bree ran down off the rock followed closely by Joe who was trying to catch her.

"No Bree come back." He yelled and seen Ben. "Pa..." Joe ran to his side as Bree touched the knife and tried to pull it out.

"No Bree if you pull it out he could bleed to death." Joe said and pushed her toward Adam. But it wasn't Adam who caught her. It was the man. He picked her up and ran.

"Help!" She yelled and Adam ran after the man as he climbed onto the horse that they had stole from the horse ranch. " No come back." Adam couldn't run fast at all. Being weak as he was, and the stitches still in his ass hole.

"Please...please bring her back." Adam yelled and tripped over a dead tree and fell into an creek loosing sight of Bree, her kidnapper, and his family as the river carried him downstream.

"Hang on Adam!" Hosses voice echoed. Adam felt his head go under water he sucked in air trying to breath. He couldn't. His lungs filled with water and he felt as if his chest was filled with lead. Only when he felt someone pull him out of the water was he aware of his own existance. The water was freezing cold.

"Hang on Adam." Hoss whispered as he pulled his brother to him.

"Bree..." He whispered. "Long gone brother." Hoss whispered and carried Adam back to the camp where Joe had lay Ben comfortably near the fire.

"We need a bigger fire Joe. go get more wood. I don't care if you have to cut down the biggest tree." Hoss said and lay Adam down and started drying Adam off with the bear fur. Hoss pulled off all the wet clothing on adam and precided to dry him off again.

"Its okay Adam. We'll find her. We have to...she's a Cartwright now. We take care of our own." Hoss said and pulled off his own shirt and put it on Adam to warm him.

00000

Bree gasped as she felt her kidnapper push into her holding her tightly to him so she couldn't get away. The piece of cloth tore the edges of her mouth. She tried to scream, but the cloth muffled the sound. She could feel every move, every push, every pull the man did to her. It hurt her beyond imagination. She cried out as she felt his fingers enter her ass. He smiled as she felt himself climax into her. he pulled out of her and stood over her. Her hands firmly planted to his sides.

"I'll be ready to go again in a minute. In the meantime...I want you to play with yourself." He smiled as he looked at her.

"Play with myself?" The man however didn't answer. He fell forward on the ground. Bree screamed as she saw the arrow sticking from the mans back. Bree pushed herself back against the tree. She felt someone grab her and hug her to him. She looked up into Hosses eyes. Ahead of her was a group of five or six indians.

"Being around as long as us Cartwrights have. We get to know some people." Hoss smiled and pulled a blanket around her. Bree held herself to him and closed her eyes.

0000

When Bree woke up she was in a soft, warm, bed. She wasn't alone in the bed. Although the occupents of the bed weren't unknown. She smiled as she seen Ben, and on the other side Adam. Both of which had bags under there eyes. Hoss and Joe stood near the door talking to a man who held a black bag. She figured he was the doctor. She heard a second voice, but couldn't see him.

"Hoss?" She said although her throat was scratchy. Hoss turned his head and smiled as he saw her.

"Hey there sweetheart." He said holding his arms out for her. She toddled across the cold wood floors of the room. Hoss picked her up and sat her down at a table full of food.

"All of this form me?" Bree whispered and giggled.

"Yup. You just eat as much as you like alright. Theres more where that came from too." Hoss smiled as he saw Bree looked at the food.

"I've never been aloud to eat as much as I'd like Mr. Hoss." Bree said and Hoss just smiled and loaded her plate down with all the foods he hoped she would like.

"Here you go half pint." He said and handed her a fork. Bree began to shovel the food into her mouth as if she had never eaten before in her life.

A man ran down the hall and over to the doctor and sheriff.

"We've caught them sir. Every last one of them."

"Even Rita?" Joe asked. The deputy nodded.

"Yes Mr. Cartwright. All of them are in custody." Joe smiled

"We'd like to get going as soon as possible. This place gives us the shivers." Joe said and looked at the girl.

"What of her?" The doctor said.

"Well several people were killed in the raid. Her mother was one of them." The deputy said and the girl looked up at the words. Her face screwed up in a definate cry. Her mouth half full of eggs.

"Mommy." She cried out. Bens eyes shot open and looked at Bree. He slowly stood up and as easily as he could stood up and took the little girl in his arms. Finding out not to long ago that she was infact nine years old.

"Shhh its okay Bree." Ben strocked her ginger colored hair and rocked her back and forth, much to his discomfort.

"Mommy." She kept whispering in her head.

"She knows your just fine. How about we adopt you huh?" Ben asked and looked at his boys who all just nodded.

"promise?" She asked and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes."

"Can I call you daddy?"

"Yes." Ben smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I've never had a daddy before." Bree said and smiled.

"I've never had a daughter before."

"ITs going to get some taken used to...but we'll get along just fine." Joe said and smiled.

Fin


End file.
